Club Schwarz
by Angel Sakito
Summary: Brad Crawford opens his very own club! gasp from people Well the rest of Schwarz works there, but as what? -Ch.3 uploaded Finally-
1. Chapter 1

Club Schwarz  
  
Parings: I don't know quite yet.possibly a SxF!  
  
Authors Note: Lets see if I can make a successful story and finish it.I have a tendency not to finish a story that I start. But I promise I will try my hardest to finish this story!!!  
  
Rating: R for Hentai!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiß Kreuz even though I would really like to have Schuldich and Yohji.  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
Schudlich looked up quickly at the door hoping he wasn't next because he was not ready to perform just yet.  
  
Brad Crawford was looking down into his new club, beginning to like the feeling of the club. "Now for the entertainment they all have been asking for. Farfarello go tell Schuldich it's time for him to perform."  
  
Farfarello squealed some as he walked off towards Schuldich's dressing room, licking his knife and giggling insanely. As he approached the room he blocked his mind from Schuldich so he couldn't find out what Brad had in store for all of them later tonight. Farfie got to the door and knocked quietly, "Schu Schu, it's your turn to play like Crawford said! Come on! Want to see you in your little whore outfit."  
  
"God! Farfie, it's not a whore outfit! So it's my turn to have some fun. How did Nagi do?" Schuldich asked as he started to take the last few drags of his cigarette.  
  
"Crawford was pleased with his act! I never knew he could be that sexy!.. Schu Schu you didn't hear that, okay?" Farfarello said as he kissed Schudlich tenderly for a moment, kind of enjoying it. To his surprise Schuldich began kissing back in the same way, but added some tongue to it.  
  
"Hey Farfie I have to go start before...Oh, Hi Nagi." Schuldich tried to say before Nagi appeared leaning against the doorframe, smirking at the sight.  
  
Nagi walked in some more, "Come on Schuldich, it's your turn and you better hurry before Brad comes in here looking for you." Nagi said in a seductive pitch in his voice, while grabbing his hand gently leading Schuldich to the stage area.  
  
Schuldich grinned in his own special way planning what he was his performance will be like. Then he was snapped back to reality when Farfarello licked his cheek some. "Yes, Farfie.just wait in my dressing room. I will come back when I'm done."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Brad sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of wine, looking over to the stage waiting for his German man slut to start his performance. When the waitress gave him his wine she smiled and told him that she needed to ask him something after Schuldich danced. He nodded in reply, and sipped on his wine hearing Schuldich's music start up.  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
Authors Note: I know this chapter wasn't long, but the next one will be I promise!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Club Schwarz  
  
Chapter 2: Du Hast  
  
Parings: SxF (Yes I know I am evil, sick, and twisted.)  
  
Authors Note: I know the last chapter wasn't very long, BUT this chapter  
  
will be long because it is the lemony hentai chapter between Schuldich and  
  
Farfarello. Brad and Nagi get really close and cuddly in some scenes.  
  
Rating: R because Schuldich and Farfarello ya know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiß Kreuz, I only want Schuldich and Yohji.  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
Schuldich walked out onto the catwalk, grinning suductively as he made eye  
  
contact with some of the women in the audience. The music he personally  
  
picked that was in his home language, he heard the familiar beat start up  
  
and began to rock his hips slowly with the beat.  
  
*Du  
  
Du hast  
  
Du hast mich  
  
Du hast mich gefragt  
  
Du hast mich gefragt  
  
Und ich habe nichts gesagt  
  
Schuldich mouthed the words along with the singer understanding every bit  
  
of it, he struted up to the pole at the base of the catwalk and run his  
  
fingers over it some at first. Then he grabbed it and swung around it with  
  
his left leg and hand. He struted again down the catwalk begining to remove  
  
the black fishnet top, while belly dancing in a circle.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Farfarello watched from the audience loving how Schuldich's slender body  
  
moved perfectly in tune with the beat. Then he remembered Schuldich telling  
  
him to wait in his room because he would be there after his performance.  
  
Farfarello smiled to himself and started off for Schuldich's dressing room  
  
getting an idea.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Willst du bist der Tod euch scheide  
  
Treu ihr sein für alle Tage  
  
Schuldich took the fishnet shirt and rubbed it between his legs across his  
  
half erect member, moaning lightly. Then he walked back by the pole and  
  
caught a glimps of Farfarello walking onto the stage over to him grinning.  
  
Farfarello walked up to the pole and wrapped one of his legs around it and  
  
bent backwards licking Schuldich's lips lightly. Then he ran his hands down  
  
the sides of his body watching Schuldich belly dance. Farfarello walked up  
  
behind Schuldich and began to run his hands along the sides of the germans  
  
hips to his now fully erected member and started to rub it some.  
  
*Nein  
  
*~*~*  
  
Brad was watching Schuldich dance and then saw Farfarello come on stage and  
  
begin to dance with Schuldich. He noticed the club began to be more  
  
interested in the stripping. "Nagi, look at that...I knew it." he whispered  
  
into Nagi's ear softly letting him look down to the catwalk from his lap.  
  
Nagi sat up some and looked at the catwalk smiling, "I caught them kissing  
  
before Schuldich had to performed." Nagi cuddled back into Brad's lap  
  
feeling Brad's erection. "..Let me fix that for you.."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Schuldich moaned and tilted his head back onto Farfarello's shoulder when  
  
he felt Farfarello rub him more. He started to kiss the irish mans neck  
  
softly moaning, while they still moved to the beat against each other.  
  
Farfarello rubbed more and began to move his hand into Schuldich's pants to  
  
stroke him more agressively. Then he whispered into his ear, "..after we're  
  
done...there is more to come..."  
  
*Willst du bis zum Tod der Scheide  
  
Sie lieben auch in schlechten Tagen  
  
Schuldich continued to mouth the words of the song, while moving his hips  
  
to meet with Farfarello's hand feeling that he will climax soon.  
  
"..faster..." Schuldich whispered back as he started to unbutton  
  
Farfarello's shirt.  
  
Farfarello got down to his knees and pulled Schuldich's hard member out of  
  
his pants. Then he took him in his mouth all the way deepthroating him, he  
  
started to take him in and out of his mouth quickly licking the tip  
  
sometimes.  
  
*Nein  
  
Schuldich moaned in pleasure closing his eyes and put his hands on  
  
Farfarello's head guiding him. Then he felt that he couldn't hold it back  
  
any more and finally climaxed into Farfarello's mouth, while moaning his  
  
name.  
  
Farfarello swallowed all of Schuldich's cum and began to lick his member  
  
clean, while smiling in success as the sing finished. The he grabbed  
  
Schuldich's hand and guided them to Schuldich's dressing room and locked  
  
the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: How did you like it? 


	3. Chapter 3

Club Schwarz  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Warning: Yes there are many counts of Yaoi-ness in this fic. I am sorry if it offends you. Please forgive me.  
  
Parings: ?? Im making you wait!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or Schwarz or anyone in this fic except the waitress. And a couple Dir en Grey albums!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Nagi looked to Brad, with an eyebrow raised, wondering what Brad was really thinking about at the moment, then he heard a knock at the door, opening it, seeing the waitress that had talked with Brad earlier about something. But, he noticed something strange about the waitress and his eyes grew wide, turning around looking to Brad. "Crawford...the waitress is here...to see you now..." he motioned the waitress to come inside of the office, and shut the door behind him, not sure what this is all about, knowing it had to do with him.  
  
Brad smiled as he looked to the door, his glasses had a glare on them from the light, he moved his head up looking to Nagi and the waitress, "Well Nagi, this little demonstration is for you...I believe that you don't learn enough at school about sex..." he motioned for the waitress to come over to him, already knowing her name, seeming to like it.  
  
Nagi looked to Crawford, his eyes wide with shock of what Crawford was telling him, and steped forward to him, leaning up against the desk, "But, Brad...I am not interested in woman...I am interested in you, Brad. I would do you anyday over a woman. Okay, I'm not sexually attracked to woman, but, to you." he spoke softly to Crawford, a small smile and blush on his face.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sylvaine, the waitress looked them over and slowly began to make her way out of the office, shutting the door behind her, locking it so no one could interrupt their time together. She went back to the kitchen to her duties as a waitress, seeing a blonde haired man standing off to the side, groping a crimson haired man. She blushed and looked away, hiding in the kitchen until her shift was over.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Brad looked at Nagi with a raised brow, never knowing the boy had feelings like this for him, finding it kind of shocking. He walked around the desk and to Nagi, wrapping his arms around Nagi from behind, holding him back against his broad chest. "Well, I never knew....that you felt this way Nagi...Well...I guess I could teach you personally on how to...well you know..." he spoke slowly, trying to place the words together in a sencable way, trying to make some sence.  
  
Nagi knew Crawford was having difficulties with his words, never seeing him like this before. It was so new to hear Crawford not know what to say. "...When do we start...?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ken looks at Yohji and Aya showing their open affection for each other in the middle of the club knowing that the waitress just saw them, but Ken just stared at the waitress, finding her very attractive. He made his way over to her, smiling casually, and tapped her on the shoulder, "Ma'am..." he asked softly.  
  
Sylvaine turned around quickly, being very jumpy suddenly, and smiles seeing its someone that isn't gay. "..Hello? Oh, What may I get you?" she asks quickly looking up into Ken's brown eyes smiling softly. "I'm Sylvaine Hamasaki..."  
  
"I'm Ken Hidaka, It's a pleasure to meet you. May I ask to have a date after you get off of work tonight, Ms. Hamasaki?" Ken rubs the back of his head some, not believing that he just asked her out on a date and he barely knows her, but still somewhere he hoped she would say yes to him.  
  
"Sure! I would love to! Here...I'm getting off now...lets go to a small chinese restaurant and get some dinner together alright? Would that be a good first date?" Sylvaine smiled and blushed some, nodding to him agreeing with his offer to a date, wanting to go to somewhere, where it's not too expensive and not crowded, having some alone time to get to know him better.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Stop!! TBC! I know they arnt really part of it....it just happened. Well there will be an off story to this so ya know about their date, or should I just make that Chapter 4? What do you think? 


End file.
